Legacy of the Descendants VII: Airship in Peril
Twilight drew near, and the noise of the airship's engines had died down to a fairly quiet breezy sound, almost covered by the wind from this height. Jinsoku, Gale and Mizu walked down the long, slightly narrow corridor to the captain's cabin, also the pilot's booth. The had all left their armour in their own rooms (except Altair, Skylar and Makoto), they were tired, and everything felt heavy. Gale stopped, almost at the door. "Aren't you going in?" Mizu asked. "Yeah, I will. I just... need a moment. Go on you two, I'll be fine," she said, smiling, turning away and beginning to wal again. Mizu ran off the other way to talk to the others, Jinsoku following much slower behind. "Jin..." Gale beckoned him. Jinsoku pivoted the other way. Gale had stopped at the door to the pilot booth. "Shinji's on the top deck. If you want to talk to her, you should go now," she said, opening the door and slipping inside. Jinsoku ran off the top deck as fast as possible, fire in his eyes and a smile on his face. __________________________________________________________________________________________ Shinji stood on the top deck, letting the breeze tug at her wavy, blonde hair. She had kept her backpack, but all of her armour and weapons had been left in her room. She always liked the wind. Whenever she felt tired or sad, she would find somewhere where the wind blew, stand there and close her eyes. She heard the hollow sound of footsteps on metal. She turned around - it was just Jinsoku. "Hey," Shinji called. "Hey," he said back. "What brings you up here? I thought you were afraid of heights," she chuckled. Jinsoku thought to himself for a few moments. Every memory of the time he had spent with Shinji since they had met sixteen years ago flashed before his eyes. "I just wanted to say... that the only reason that we never wanted to take this further... is because we were too scared to try." Jinsoku locked hands with the young woman slowly, brushing his fingers over hers. She looked into his eyes, like she knew what was going on but didn't quite understand it. But then, she realized, this wasn't something that could be understood. "...I love you, Shinji." Almost as soon as Jinsoku had gotten the words out of his mouth, she moved closer to him, their foreheads almost touching. She smiled, waited a second, then closed the distance between her lips and his. __________________________________________________________________________________________ Almost as soon as Gale closed the door behind her, she ran to her father and gave him a big hug, almost crying as memories of her late mother resurfaced. "I missed you," she sniffed. "I missed you to, honey," he comforted her. He let go and went back to steering the ship, the sun beginning to surface. "So, fill me in." __________________________________________________________________________________________ Shinji and Jinsoku had gone back to his room after they kissed. They were kissing now, and Jinsoku had somehow lost his shirt in the process. He didn't remember when, and after about half a second he didn't really care. They had both subconsciously made a silent agreement that it would go any further than this yet. Most in their village might see this as strange, but it wasn't to them. As far as they were concerned, there were too types of relationships; one was where couples move to sex very quickly ("Like Gale and Mizu..." Shinji thought), and the other was the one Shinji and Jinsoku fell into, where they take things slowly. But that didn't mean they couldn't enjoy the now. Shinji pulled her lips away for a few seconds (she was lying on top of him now). "What took you, so long? Surely you know that you were - and still are - one of the hottest boys in Hyoku. How come you didn't...?" she trailed off, laying her right hand on Jinsoku's chest and hooking her left between the back of his head and the pillow behind it. She had never really thought about touching him, or holding him (not like this at least), but she knew in her heart that she had never been happier than she was now. It was as if nothing existed outside this. She had never been an extrovert, unless she was confident or angry, but all she could do in these moments was smile. "Because I was afraid that, if it didn't work, we couldn't just go back to being friends. Besides, I didn't see you have to guts to come up to me and tell me that you loved me!" Jinsoku retorted, sarcastically saying this as if he'd taken offense. Shinji moved her hand from his chest to his face. His face went lax, all his emotion flowing into his eyes, setting them ablaze once again. "Well how's this for an 'I love you'?" she whispered rhetorically, pressing her lips against his passionately. He moaned softly, and she followed soon after, both overwhelmed by emotion. __________________________________________________________________________________________ "And that's how we got to now," Gale finished. Gale's father stiffened with anger. "So, some bastard called Kazir wants to bring back that Yaketsuku-whats-his-face from three years ago?" he grumbled. "More or less. He keeps calling him 'Father'. Kazir...what is ''he?" Gale muttered, confused and frightened by him. "I dunno 'bout you, but I sure as hell don't wanna find out," said a gruff smoker's voice. Gigas had slipped in through the door, a large cigarette protruding from the corner of his mouth. Normally, such a feeble and tepid fire would be extinguished by the air resistance as the airship cut through the air, but Gigas had lit it with his Descendant powers, and the flames of a fire Descendant had the potential to stay alight, unless extinguished by a water Descendant (hence, why Mizu could put out the fires that had killed the Yamiokami). "I've seen enough of that asshole for a lifetime." "As have I," Altair added, also slipping through the door that Gigas had left ajar, his raven perched, as usual, on his arm. "I don't want to talk about Kazir," Gale croaked. The others could see-she was truly frightened. "Hey, guys - and girl," Mizu sighed as he slipped in through the door - it was quickly becoming crowded up in the pilot booth. "Where are Shinji and Jinsoku?" "In their room, snogging each other's faces off," Mizu joked. Gale smiled, tugging the collar of his shirt as she walked toward the door. "Speaking of which, how about we go and do the same, sexy?" she purred - she still hadn't dropped that ever since she punched that girl in the bar. "Well, you're the boss." Mizu purred with equal verve, leaving the door ajar behind him. __________________________________________________________________________________________ Gale had already pulled Mizu's shirt off before they even reached the door to their room. She sighed as she climbed onto him. "Hey, when did we decide that ''you ''were on top?" Mizu asked, chortling - he was usually the instigator of the bouts of "social bonding". "Because this time it was my idea. Besides, you were on top last time." she huffed sarcastically. "And we only had sex three weeks ago! I know I asked you three weeks ago, but when did you get so horny?" "I got horny because Shinji and Jinsoku are unavailable 'cause they're -quote- 'snogging each other's faces off', anyone else we know is talking about Monsters and psychopaths, and -t he most important reason -" she paused to kiss him. "You're so damn hot," she whispered. "Oh, yeah, and I'm not pregnant from last time, by the way," she said casually. "What have I done to you, Gale Kaze?" Mizu giggled, awestruck with her recent sex drive. She put her finger to his lips to silence him. "Just shut up and enjoy it, kid," she snapped with fake condescension. __________________________________________________________________________________________ Makoto and Skylar, in the lower deck, sat at a small wooden table, eating some noodle-like food that looked, smelled and tasted allot like ramen. "Wow, thanks for buying my food for me, Miss Makoto! You sure are nice!" Skylar boomed with joy. "You're welcome, Skylar. That's very polite of you," she beamed. She almost always sounded like she was talking to a kid when she spoke to Skylar. But she was always happy, so Skylar didn't really mind. They smiled at each other and continued eating. __________________________________________________________________________________________ "What do you think the others are doing?" Shinji croaked, strectching her tired arms as she rested her head on Jinsoku's chest. "Well..." Jinsoku began, resting his left hand behind his head as he ran his fingers gently through her hair. "I'd say that Altair, Gigas and, obviously, Gale's dad are in the - again, obviously - cockpit, Makoto and Skylar are down in the lower deck, eating, and Gale and Mizu are probably 'doing' each other," he snapped haughtily, as if it was common knowledge. "It'd be funny if you were right," Shinji mused, pursing her lips thinking about it. "We'll never know about Gigas and the others, but Gale and Mizu are ''definitely ''having sex," Jinsoku added flatly. Shinji paused, taken aback. "Why 'definitely'?" she asked. "I can hear them from here," Jinsoku sighed. She paused to listen. Shinji laughed, hitting Jinsoku's abdomen feebly. "You're so creepy!" she giggled, sort of disgusted. "What? My head's right next to the ajoining wall! I should've chosen a room further down..." he huffed, amused, creeped out, and feeling a regret at the same time. Shinji paused again. "You get any bright ideas and I'll punch you in the crotch," Shinji snapped, half smiling. "Hey, I didn't say anything!" Jinsoku said, blamelessly. "No, your crotch did," she retorted crudely, sarcasm curling the right side of her lips. __________________________________________________________________________________________ Gale rolled off of her boyfriend, panting like mad, exhausted. A long pause followed as the couple stared at the ceiling. "...''Wow..." Mizu rasped in awe, still catching his breath. "...You're so much better than... the first time." "...I know, ri-... Hey!" she yelped, nudging his head playfully. "You wanna go again?" he cooed, winking. "Nah, I'm good for a while." Mizu discretely reached under the covers. "Try it and I'm getting a chastity belt," she snapped. "Aww..." Suddenly, an loud alarm blared with urgency, making them jump. Gale and Mizu sighed, reaching down from the bed for their clothes. "Why do things always wait until we have no clothes on to go awry? This like the Dark Jinouga attack all over again," Gale groaned. __________________________________________________________________________________________ The eight hunters assembled on the top deck, fully armoured and armed, save Makoto. A loud and boodcurdling roar pierced the ears of the hunters making them wince through their earplugs (which even Makoto carried). A gargantuan, blood-red wyvern, with patches of black scattered over its body like faded bruises, hovered in front of the rectangular airship. It had a pair of long, tassel-like bits of slender silver hair on either side of its head behind its pointed, webbed ears, and it had sharp and stubby, faded white spikes runnng along its arms, spine, tail, neck and wings, which were webbed, and had a wingpsan of approximately fifty metres. It's fiery orange eyes unnerved the eight strong band. Gale's father's voice boomed, fuzzy over the horn he used as an intercom. "THAT'S AN AKUMAGOKA! YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST THAT THING! GET OUTTA THERE!" But his warning came too late. The Akumagoka, otherwise known as the Hellfire Wyvern, let loose a huge ball of searing fire upon the airship, with no way to escape it. To Be Continued in: Legacy of the Descendants VIII: Rage of the Hellfire Wyvern Category:Fan Fiction